1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated sheet and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the laminated sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, thinning and downsizing of a semiconductor device and its packaging have been further required. Because of that, a flip-chip semiconductor device, in which a semiconductor element such as a semiconductor chip is mounted on a substrate by flip-chip bonding, has been widely used for semiconductor devices and their packaging. In flip-chip bonding, a circuit surface of a semiconductor chip is fixed to an electrode forming surface of the substrate in such a way that the circuit surface is facing the electrode forming surface.
After flip-chip bonding, a space is formed between the semiconductor element and the substrate, and the space has been conventionally filled with a sealing material such as a sealing resin. However, there is a problem that a long process time is required because the space between the semiconductor element and the substrate is generally narrow and it is difficult to impregnate a liquid sealing material in the space without generating voids.
A method is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-9-213741, JP-A-10-242208, and JP-A-10-270497 of using an adhesive film as a sealing material and adhering a semiconductor element and a substrate via the adhesive film therebetween to seal the space between the semiconductor element and the substrate conveniently and securely.
Due to the requirement for thinning and downsizing of a semiconductor device and its packaging, a semiconductor element has been conventionally ground thin. A method of manufacturing a semiconductor device is disclosed in JP-A-2002-118147 and JP-A-2008-130588, including the steps of grinding a semiconductor element thin and sealing a space between the semiconductor element and the substrate using an adhesive film.